villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Azetlor
Azetlor is an antagonist and a boss character in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, and he is also a monstrous servant of Gozer that possesses a human named Edmund Hoover, a high-ranking member of the Gozer Worshippers. He resembles a giant bookworm with four long tongues that are his weak spots. He appears in the form of a giant humanoid mass of Black Slime and broken furniture while in the stylized version he is a giant worm with 4 tongues. In the DS version, Azetlor manifests in the form of a bearded giant. History Azetlor, the so-called Keeper of Knowledge, was a Sumerian demigod worshiped by Sumerian people around the same time when Gozer, the destructive god was around. He was one of the most important and favorite of Gozer's creations worshiped of all Sumerian demideities, before he was banished long ago. In Sumerian mythology, Azetlor was a demigod that lorded over the lost. Azetlor's role in the Sumerian pantheon was as his name implies: to find, collect and return what was lost. He was entrusted with collecting anything that fell through between worlds, be they books, souls, artifacts, civilizations, etc. and ensuring they could eventually be returned to our world in a new form or another. Azetlor eventually became greedy however, and began to take and collecting things that had never been lost yet or not meant to become lost, and keep them things for himself, overstepping his bounds. He was banished by his superiors for his hubris to the abyss, where he will be lost forever, and it is said that he waits there for someone finds him so that they can set him free. After Azetlor was banished, he tried to find his way back to the mortal world, but failed. During his time in exile, he was found by a race of extra-dimensional ghosts that inhabit the Abyss. Azetlor enslaved these "Animators" and lay the foundation for his escape. Many thousands of years later, the psychopathic architect Ivo Shandor and his Gozer Worshippers were able to find Azetlor but unable to free him from his prison realm. Ivo Shandor found a way to bind a piece of Azetlor's essence to one of his most powerful cult leaders by the name of Edmund Hoover. Azetlor started to merge with Edmund Hoover, allowing him to get foothold in our world. When Edmund Hoover died, his soul becomes one with Azetlor, but without the magical tome known as the Gozerian Codex he could not free himself from his prison. In life, Edmund Hoover was once a powerful leader in Ivo Shandor's Cult of Gozer. He was also a serial killer known as 'The Collector'. Hoover seduced and became engaged to Tillie Wooten, daughter and principle heir of George S. Wooten, when the oil tycoon died. This was all in effort to gain access to rare books in the Wooten Collection. The Collection was sought after by Hoover and a rival book collector. However, Hoover soon jilted Wooten for a librarian. Later in the year 1924, Hoover seduced Eleanor Twitty, head librarian and curator of the New York Public Library's Special Collections in an effort to gain access to the Gozerian Codex. They were engaged briefly. In March ofthat same year, Twitty had discovered Hoover's true motivations and refused to allow him further access to the Special Collections. Hoover then murdered Twitty and hid her body in the secret chambers built by Shandor beneath the library's basement. Twitty was the fifth woman to go missing under mysterious circumstances in 1924. He also murdered many others to cover up Twitty's death and collected their bodies like he collected books. The New York Police Department were unable to find the body of Eleanor Twitty despite a number of room-to-room searches of the book stacks, though they were able to charge Hoover with a number of other murders. At least 12 bodies of women were discovered under the library in a search led by Detective Sergeant Ambrose Hannigan. Hoover was convicted for his crimes and sentenced to death by hanging before dawn on May 10, 1924. Before he was hanged, his last words were that he will return as Azetlor and guard all rare books in its collection. As a reward for a lifetime of servitude, Edmund Hoover was given eternal life as he was transformed into the mythic Sumerian demigod Azetlor. He ruled small corner of the Ghost World plane known as the Abyss, where he dwells in the Gozerian configuration of the New York Public Library. However, Edmund Hoover did not know that Azetlor’s appearance was less grander than he thought it would be. As Azetlor, Edmund Hoover had truly become a ‘bookworm’; an small, blue worm with four pink tentacles extending from its mouth and a squeaky voice. Ashamed of himself, he hid his true appearance underneath a giant mask and golem-like body. In this form he is a giant humanoid mass of black slime, broken furniture with environmental debris. With the addition of his massive reserves of PK energy, made him a devastating and dangerous opponent. But take way his mask and fake body, and he is nothing more than sniffling little worm that he really is. After the animators of the Abyss were enslaved by Azetlor, many of them tried to destroy him, but he was too strong and they failed. After many years, a small group of animators learned where Azetlor came from and succeed in escaping the trap of their master and entered the earth realm in order to find away to defeat their master. Cruster and Crusto are just a few of the lucky animators who escaped the rule of the tyrannical overlord and were able to cross over to our dimension. After many years of hiding, this small group of animators learned about an group of mortals alled the Ghostbusters who defeated one of Azetlor's superiors - his very cult's idol known as Gozer. With help of the Library Ghost try to lure the Ghostbuster into their realm, both the animators ended up captured; but it was small sacrifice for them to get rid of the one who enslaved them and their fellow animators. When Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz and the Rookie enter the Abyss with the Gozerian Codex, Azetlor became aware of it and that they had the Gozerian Codex and used his powers to open random portals to confuse the Ghostbusters and lead them to him so that he can take the Gozerian Codex form them. After Egon, Ray and the rookie found their way to Azetlor’s “temple”, Ray made a rude comment at Azetlor and calling him “twisted little bookworm”, not realizing that he made fun of Azetlor’s true appearance and taunting him by say “Hey Collector, we're taking your book, what you think about that!” Azetlor appeared behind Ray, with his giant mask, completely pissed off and used his power to form his golem body to annihilate the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters triumphed, claiming the Codex and returning to the earth realm. Gallery Edmund Hoover.jpg|A twisted form of Edmund Hoover, a chosen vessel of Azetlor the Destroyer. Azetlor the Collector.jpg Azetlor the Lost.JPG Azetlor the Returner.JPG Trivia *On Page 5 of Ghostbusters Issue #6, there are Azetlor dolls at the Fantastic Land stand. *His name and biography is featured in Tobin's Spirit Guide. *The art page can be found in the NYC Public Library, during the "Welcome to the Gozerian Public Library" section. It is hidden inside a bookshelf in the Azetlor boss encounter arena. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Summoners Category:Fanatics Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Dark Forms Category:God Wannabe Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil